Look Ghost
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: A shadow came up. And the fears of a haunting palpitated in their terrified minds. [...] Little by little... Like in an eruption... Puffs of mist left from his feet. [...] The look of this 'aberration' conveyed a glow... Black. [...] It was stifling to think... [...] It was just a glimpse... [...] That was Danny... [...] Danny was GREATER than the pain. (Belongs to Butch Hartman).


**Author's Initial Notes**

This is a DEATH FIC. Read with this in mind. XD Based on this information, know that some characters died before the events in this work, but they are of fundamental importance for the sequential events present here. To properly understand what I mean, read my other work: Ghosts Do They Cry?

...

Hello, beautiful people from this giant world! I came back, now to stay, because here... It's okay, I stopped. (Moment of reference for those who did not understand what I wanted to say/sing - Music: The gate (O Portão). Composers: Roberto Carlos / Roberto Carlos Braga. Brazilian music. All their rights, I just had an instant musical-cultural here. ^^).

This is a fic that I planned already has almost 6 months... But finally, I decided to put the pen to work and here it is.

I suppose she could be a little more descriptive and sentimental, but I'm not much dedicated to delving into this matter so much. If I did this, the work would need a higher indicative rating...

I hope everyone likes the short but very intense content. Honestly, I feel sorry for this character in this universe line that I created... The best thing is that it does not suffer as much as it will be shown here in the fic. To further understand what I mean, read my other fic: Ghosts Also Cry?

Now, good reading. ^^

...

 **Cold Night for a Dreamer Hero**

The GIW (Guys In White) cornered him near the city's population boundaries.

The young man did not even notice this...

They were pressing him and causing destruction in all directions. After all, everything was isolated. And the mission was to exterminate the threat. Ghost. And it was also taking the remains of matter for analysis.

After chasing him a lot and pressing him with all kinds of an effective arsenal, he was knocked down in some already deteriorated building; damaged by the natural aging of the structure.

Because it was late at night, the atmosphere was dimly lit. The agents could only trace the ghost through their hunting devices.

The young man looked tired, dejected. From the beginning of the battle, he did not demonstrate the level of threat it was. Certainly, he knew he had no chance against these two unparalleled talented and applied agents in the art of paranormal haunts.

Agent K, together with agent O, both approached the phantom. He was down on his knees; sitting on one's legs. And it was coasting for them, with a slightly curved torso. An apparent situation of surrender.

It could not discern what he was planning. Then, as a precautionary measure, the two stood on their heels in readiness, in case this was a bluff. His sights adjusted to the head of the target.

"According to the Prevention and Protection against Dangerous Aberrations Act, we were ordered to eradicate it and study it to evaluate analyzes of combat against the phantasmagoric species. **Code White:** _ **Death...**_ ".

With the speech made, both fired simultaneously.

They have succeeded in reaching precisely the target, causing yet another small area of destruction as a consequence.

The dust covered the field of vision, but the certainty of the work finally to serve one right inspired them to almost celebrate.

"Ufa. Finally, we finish our mission with praise. We managed to get rid of such a population threat."

"Now we must recover the leftover energy and evidence to analyze."

Gradually the notion of the dark night deepened. After all the excitement this ghostly hunt caused, the environment began to get quieter; silent. It seemed a bit colder tonight. Morbid... Maybe it was the situation as a whole, since exterminating a specter could cause up this kind of scary feeling with the full night feeling.

Until they both felt small breaths of a thin layer of mist.

Despite such fright, nothing was abnormal. Everything was still and quiet... Very quiet, let me tell you in passing. Sounds were getting more and more scarce tonight.

As if the moon was losing its remaining brightness little by little, it seemed that this would be a very dark dawn and conducive to more hunting interventions, since ghosts like to scare on such nights. But priorities first. There was still a need to collect samples of this depleted specimen and return to headquarters.

Everything was more and more empty... Silent. So the two decided to carry these samples immediately and to leave that horrid place... They already had an unpleasant sensation of shiver and discomfort by such a frightening environment. A terrible comparison to scenes from old horror films.

One step. Two steps... A few steps until they reach the target.

Much of the smoke and fog still covered the field of vision.

And it was all fading... The light dimmed almost completely, to the point of being forgotten. This was certainly very strange and disconcerting; a perfect mysterious atmosphere.

They just had to go staggering by stumbling over some of the scattered rubble, but it should not be so difficult. The thermal vision did not go far enough and readings and ecto-signatures were no longer required. The cost of such materials was too extravagant to be wasted by mere whim and unnecessary fear. Energizing this resource was very costly.

So they had to go swinging their arms to disperse the dust faster. And soon they were able to cover this mere distance of a few steps-

 _ **... -ould...**_

 _ **Should not...**_

 _ **Should not... have done that.**_

 _ **Anything. You could have done anything to me. But this...**_

A shadow came up. And the fears of a haunting palpitated in their terrified minds.

These 'whispers' were enough to re-focus their attention on this battlefield. And made them notice something ... Something that they'll probably always regret having found.

A silhouette was still standing there. In the same place. In the same position. With a trail of blood dripping from his wound on his head. A small wound, almost null; insignificant. The 'fatal' blow that was struck in the head of the young ghost boy. The attack that hit him in full; and that only hurt him lightly.

Little by little, as in vibratory waves... Like in an eruption... Puffs of mist drifted from his feet.

Simultaneous shifts of transformation, visibility, and tangibility swept through his body uncontrollably. From head to legs. From top to bottom, in the body. Frantic. The mix of various shades and appearances. An uncontrolled mix of transformations. The impartial and uncontrolled mixing of several isolated pieces without synchronism, alternating; altered between human and ghost. Something very uncomfortable and very; very messy. Something similar to a bug corrupting the system... Something quite intimidating.

He was getting into some invisible areas, briefly between ghost and something similar to human appearance. In an indistinguishable way.

Sounds of regrets were heard and propagated. Not necessarily him. was something more comparable to that as if the surroundings themselves were crying and making these lamourias in this dark and desolating night.

Slowly and without rhythm, his unrestrained ' _transformations_ ' cleared the surroundings.

Amid the wreckage in front of the upset ghost, many pieces of scattered concrete and iron were visible...

And a single structure remained partially standing. A stylized, twisted _**F**_ still lay exposed in the rubble.

And that might well represent the **F** ailure the young man felt there.

Again, before him, his place of hours and hours of solace... It was disturbed. Destroyed. Your nook of memories. The only small way to honor them. Rest that physically represents the peace of mind.

 _This was the tomb of his family... The place has long been recognized from so many hours spent there._

 _And that even the same could not be spared._

The look of this 'freak' conveyed a glow... Black.

Totally unlike any other. And he looked at them like this...

These two agents, petrified with fear in that place, when faced with such a scene, felt... Sadness. Grief... Remorse.

They themselves did not understand why they were feeling it. But they knew, they bitterly felt bitterness and regret. _For when they came across; when they looked at that look... They knew; who would not escape from there alive._

 _ **Fear.**_ _Only dread took control of them._

 _Their bodies trembled..._

 _Cold invaded his gut._

 _The black night air smothered them..._

Their souls seemed to want to 'abandon' their own bodies, out of fear of that look.

This young man's body has gone through a ' _second transformation_ '. Keeping the Phantom traits and being much more filled with black tones, becoming very transparent. Translucent. Almost fused by the dark night to the astounding countenance that a black and empty night can take.

With this new metamorphosis, his body stabilized the transformations and essential variations... But it was not a better answer than the previous appearance... It was much more terrifying.

Screams of panic wanted to escape the throats of these two paralyzed adults as helpless children before a ferocious and frightening being. But the dread was not strong enough to break this catatonic state of paralysis.

With a simple 'shake' of the field of view; to have a slight blur of the boy in front of them... And the young man already faced them face to face. Face to face. A foot away from them.

 _The breath of air from his throat, wondered the void of nothingness._

Their arms and legs paled together to the rest of their bodies...

Smoke and dense fog surrounded both...

A thick layer of some kind of ' _energy_ ' was coming out of their bodies petrified with fear... This was... Really... Their soul.

 _ **Weapons did not cause any damage, even at point-blank range. Behold, he is a terrible unstoppable threat. Able to rip out all hopes of peace and comfort... This is the real danger that a ghost causes. It's can upset and destroy everything that is normal and quiet. Only for their own purposes and inflicting their power on all; like detestable monsters...**_

 _ **Ghosts will always be a huge threat...**_

…

Valerie followed as hurriedly as her equipment detected and monitored a high charge of ghost energy. Without even imagining what it was like at the wee hours of the morning.

When she arrived at such a bad place, she could only discern a few silhouettes with such strange darkness that would fall into this night.

But only a brief approach was enough to upset the fragile girl's heart that still existed within her. There, she was no longer the brave, fearless hound of wicked ghosts.

There was a young teenager. Val...

She could not distinguish between one and the other. Not now. Not in front of such a scene...

There were two adults, frightened, staggering... They each held a pistol against ghostly threats... But they themselves had a pretty notion that it would do no good. It was only a small 'hope' that they still had some control of the whole situation.

Even so, it was only to hear the sounds of the steps of the Red Huntress, that they became desperate again and lost all the strength left over. They thought it was the boy, who came back to finish the job.

But no... It was not. It would never be.

Valerie had no idea of what had just happened there, but all she needed to know was that these two frightened men were pale and frail right in front of her. They did not say anything, but it was enough to analyze their faces and understand.

They desperately begged not to be attacked anymore.

"Go. Get out of here... No one else will attack you. Leave now."

 _It was hard to believe._

 _It was stifling to think... But she understood quickly._

 _Just a glimpse..._

 _That was Danny..._

And as the two **GIW** members left the compound, Valerie allowed herself to... Once again... Trying to comfort such a devastated friend.

She did not want to think about it, but she could not help feeling...

 _Fear._

 _Awe... Panic. And the torturous desire to leave him right there and run as far from him as possible._

 _His figure was small. Normal. Nothing different from his normal structure, the boy's physical bearing had not changed. He was Danny Phantom._

 _There was no doubt... But._

 _He exuded dread. It frightened the purest and simple core of those who had seen it._

 _His black gaze. Deep. Completely dark garment... Translucent. A look worthy of a ghost prepared for the finest guttural sound of its victim, eradicate with all the chances of escape. To exterminate with the life of the target; this was the least_

 _This look asked that he... Could erase all the memories... Dreams... And joy that make up such a victim of his persecution._

 _She did not remember Danny's old face._

 _He did not look like the fragile, naive boy Valerie had once felt some sort of love interest..._

 _He no longer looked human... or even... Ghost._

 _It was something transcendent. Mixed. And overwhelming._

 _Death. That alone reminded us of such physiognomy..._

"I must be a monster now. What would they think if they saw me in this form? Is that why they were sacrificed? I'm the hero they'd ever been able to trust before... What kind of creature am I? Even my only friend who still has me can not stand being close to me; because I am a terrifying being. Forgive me, Val. Please forgive me for being so horrid that I am... "

"... D.".

 _What kind of pain does he still have to endure so much in this life? Why is it always him? Why do all sorrow and sadness fall on his shoulders?_

 **Danny was GREATER than the pain.**

 **Danny left them alive. There, standing still. And he wept at the foot of the destroyed tomb...**

 _ **Valerie just came across everything already finished. She does not know what happened to them all there, but... She's sure of something.**_

"Danny. Look at me for a moment... ".

"I can not. It's dangerous ... I almost... They almost... For looking at me. "

"Danny!"

Turning, Val was able to see clearly what it was; that transformation.

But, overcoming all the internal fears she had to ignore there, she only had a reaction. Hold him tight.

The shock of surprise was the fuse of the desperation he was keeping with himself. Tonight was the 'drop of water'...

"Everything I see here, Danny... It's an awesome and brave young man who donated everything he had in his life to do good; what is right. You've never been and never will be a freak, a monster. No matter what goes on around you, or the merciless barriers that come your way. You will never cease to be the boy who always cared for and loved your parents and friends. None of them would ever think you're a monster or dislike you. I can not do anything to placate such pain and their absence. But, I'll try to be the closest representation of that to you. Now here. All I see is the innocent, playful looking boy I've met and I've become a friend. You are DANNY FENTON. The only hero that no one can ever humiliate; no more before me. You're the only ghost I've ever known capable of being so heroic and kind, innocent and friendly. You are a good man! Never forget that... Such pain c-can not... Take... Take I-i-this away... Do not let that take you any more... Danny... I'm so sorry. So cry as hard as you need. I will be here. So that you will cry and dream; no matter how cold and dark it is tonight... I'll be your friend all the time. I'll try to stay the same to them, trusting you. Ever.".

And once again... One more painful time...

The boy faints in the affectionate embrace of this friend...

This time, the human Danny Phantom needed to learn to deal with the dread that his Phantom self might be...

But that does not abstain from his 'boy' side. Danny and Danniel. Phantom and Fenton. Both sides will need to overcome so much pain that it will make him a better person...

He will never be a villain... For his heart only has goodness and good memories. The affection of all loved ones will not extinguish the flame that makes up Danny Fenton/Phantom.

…

 _This is just one more of the many stories of difficulties that this boy had to go through in his life. This was just one more of the difficult times he had to endure... and that made him who he is now._

 _The hero who prioritizes life, rather than futilities..._

 _A young boy who needed to mature and shape his own heart to become a person who had made a lot of difference..._

 _The real hero... Danniel Phantom._

.

.

.

 **#End**

…

 **Author's Final Notes**

Damn it. I finished this story now: 07/17/2018 (19:54). I had already described most of this work, but I would never have imagined how emotive, emotional and profound I would make it...

I had planned to write less than a thousand words... and I was able to publish more than fifteen hundred.

Alright, the work still has quite a few loose ends and a hurried script, but it is a story that concluded what I proposed.

Pain and sadness.

That was what he had to go through in this chapter.

I myself feel condolences for him. I think I exaggerated in so much realism... But this is a possibility of what might have happened if events could not be altered by temporal journeys.

All he wanted was to have his normal life back, but he had to learn to move on. And he will become a man with a heart full of love. For all that he has received from all who departed, he will devote himself to giving back to all who need his help.

This is a painful heroic legacy to which he will follow his way in this reality of his life...

If you need a consolation for such an agonizing work... I suggest you read Ghosts, too. Do you cry? (Made by me too ^^).

This story here is an interrelated work with this one. I assure you that Danny will not remain as harmed as he is. The scars will not be erased, but happiness and brotherly warmth will wrap you there again. ^^

...

A "funny" question that always happens to me, regardless of the work, is that when I read a fic (any author) text even though it looks identical to the official (canonical), I still do not "associate" with the cartoon really.

My imagination "creates" other "faces" for them.

I think this is even good, no matter how many works, end up not at all hurting both the story cannon, and the creative fanfiction and incredible read. Thus, the work is always "renewed" and pleasant to continue accompanying. ^^

Anyway, everyone is fine.

And I want to see smiles on their faces! (Even if you read this fic, do not be discouraged and keep going!

Joy and Smiles...

XD


End file.
